This invention relates to dental instrumentation, and more particularly to a dental mirror for viewing the lingual surface of dentition, which also provides the necessary moisture control and tongue holding functions required for proper dental procedures.
In most dental procedures, a mirror is required so the dentist can view the various surfaces of the dentition. Typically, an instrument having a mirrored surface is hand held by the dentist or a dental assistant, while the procedures are conducted. However, such hand held mirror prevents the dentist from utilizing two hands in conducting the particular dental procedure. Even when a dental assistant is utilized to hold the mirror, it crowds the dental work area and adds difficulty to efficient dental work.
The most difficult surface of dentition which is to be viewed, is the lingual surface of the lower teeth. Special shaped and curved mirrored instruments are generally needed to view such surface and most of these require manual holding during the course of the dental procedures.
Additional requirements for conducting dental procedures involve moisture control and tongue restraining. Various types of saliva ejectors are utilized for providing the necessary moisture control of the dental area. Most of these utilize tubing having an aspirator at its distal end which is placed in a mouth cavity and is connected to a vacuum source. The ejector evacuates fluids from the dental area to maintain a clear and dry work field. However, such systems mean extra equipment and apparatus depending from the patient's mouth, and again crowds the dental work area making it more difficult to properly conduct dental procedures.
The restraining of the tongue also presents a problem for keeping a clear dental work area. Because of the natural instinct to project the tongue forwardly, many types of dental instruments are utilized for restraining the tongue and at the same time protecting it from damage should it enter into the work area. Again, however, use of tongue holding apparatus further crowds the mouth cavity and restricts the dental work area making it further cumbersome to obtain a clear field of work.
Other problems in carrying out dental procedure also involve the use of apparatus which further crowds the dental work area. For example, when work must be carried out on the rearward parts of dentition, it is desirable to spread the cheeks to prevent the patient from closing in on the work area. Cheek retractors can be utilized to spread the mouth opening. However, these again add additional apparatus to the mouth which further crowds the area of dental work.
Other problems relate to the resting of the dentition in the case of a long dental procedure. Where the mouth must be maintained in an open position for a considerable length of time, the patient is under a continuous strain to keep the jaws open and the dentition of the upper and lower teeth spread apart. Rest blocks are frequently utilized to space the dentition apart and at the same time allow the patient to relax while maintaining an optimum opening for the dental procedure.
However, again additional apparatus must be utilized which further crowds the dental area. Accordingly, while various apparatus is available for aiding the dentist in the conduct of the various dental procedures, the necessity for utilizing a number of different apparatus for each procedure is problematic. The use of the various apparatus crowds the dental area and prevents the dentist from sufficient access to the dentition being worked on. Also, it requires additional use of hands which limits the ability of the dentist to give total dedication to the dental procedure without concern for the peripheral apparatus. Additionally, it also adds cost since each of the apparatus requires separate manufacture and must be purchased individually for the particular use to which it is designed.